


Dédoublement

by Louisana



Category: House M.D., Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: John hallucinait, forcément. parce que devant lui se tenait Sherlock... ainsi que son double. Ma vision de la rencontre entre Sherlock, John, House et Wilson !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages et les univers ne m'appartiennent pas et sont respectivement à sir ACD (leurs versions modernes sont à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat) et David Shore.  
> Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Bon… alors pour la petite histoire, j'ai eu une insomnie un soir, et je sais pas si vous savez, mais le temps passe leeeentement quand on n'arrive pas à dormir ! Donc vers 3h du mat' j'en ai eu marre et j'ai allumé mon ordi et commencé un épisode de docteur House. Et là j'ai eu une illumination ;) Et j'ai passé l'heure suivante à écrire ce texte avec les épisodes de Dr House en fond (oui je les connais tellement par cœur que je n'ai même plus besoin des images !).
> 
> Voilà le résultat de cet élan nosturne, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

John hallucinait, clairement. Après tout, il venait de faire une dizaine d'heures en avion, souffrait du décalage horaire et n'avait donc pas dormi depuis plus de 24 heures, et il avait dû en prime supporter son compagnon beaucoup trop excité par ce crime. C'était donc une conclusion parfaitement logique.

Il hallucinait forcément, parce que son petit-ami s'était _dédoublé_.

Il était présentement dans la morgue de l'hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro, un petit hôpital du New Jersey dans lequel s'était déroulé un meurtre de niveau 8 sur l'échelle Sherlockienne, et devant lequel la police américaine, tout aussi incompétente que son homologue anglaise, n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution. Sherlock en avait entendu parler dieu sait comment, et avait acheté dans l'heure des billets d'avion.

Et il observait donc Sherlock et son double s'exciter autour du corps.

Le double de Sherlock était plus vieux, marchait avec une canne et s'appelait Gregory House. Mais à part ces quelques différences, il était tout aussi sarcastique que Sherlock, était manifestement très intelligent, et doué du même talent pour voir les détails et les relier ensemble pour en déduire ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Regardez ses ongles voyons, c'est évident qu'il travaille dans la finance !

\- Et ce grain de beauté, ça prouve que…

\- oui, voilà ! Et cette cicatrice au foie découverte à l'autopsie nous montre que… »

« - Ça fait peur, hein ? » dit une voix à côté de lui, le coupant dans ses pensées.

Il jeta un regard à son double, adossé au mur à côté de lui. Oui, parce que lui aussi s'était dédoublé. Son double était un docteur lui aussi, mais oncologue et non docteur militaire, qui s'appelait James Wilson - son double hallucinatoire avait même un nom semblable au sien ! - et qui était aussi le petit-ami du Sherlock américain.

John hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Il était hors de question qu'il tape la causette à son hallucination.

« - Est-ce que le vôtre joue d'un instrument ?

\- Quoi, parce que le vôtre oui ? Ne pût s'empêcher de s'exclamer John.

\- Oui, du piano et de la guitare, il en joue parfois à 3 heures du matin. Et donc, le vôtre ?

\- Heu... Du violon, il joue du violon. Eh oui, les concerts de minuit sont fréquents au 221B.

\- 221B ? Releva Wilson.

\- 221B Baker Street, c'est notre adresse. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous vivons au 221 Baker Street, appartement B. »

John resta bouche bée.

« - Ok, là c'est flippant !

\- Totalement d'accord. Mais au moins le vôtre ne se droguait pas ! »

Silence.

« - Non, ne me dîtes pas qu'il se drogue lui aussi ?

\- Si. Plus maintenant, heureusement, mais il prenait de la cocaïne, une solution à 7%.

\- House a aussi arrêté. Il prenait de la Vicodin, pour sa douleur à la jambe.

\- Hum. »

Il se sentait mal à l'aise : cette hallucination était trop réelle. Mais c'était forcément une hallucination, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Vous pouvez me pincer, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Pourquoi, vous pensez que vous hallucinez ?

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas dormi depuis plus de 24 – aïe !

\- Désolé, mais c'est réel » lui assura Wilson, fataliste.

Après un autre silence, son double fit remarquer :

« - Heureusement qu'on est là pour les juguler, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon le monde serait foutu. »

John reporta son regard sur les deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce et qui poussaient des cris de joie car ils venaient de découvrir une micro-coupure entre deux orteils.

 _Oui_ , songea-t-il, _heureusement qu'on est là !_

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)


End file.
